


Compulsion

by Crafty36



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spell Effect, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crafty36/pseuds/Crafty36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What happens if I let you in?"<br/>"I don't know."<br/>A distinctly different ending to this scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing anything outside of an English essay, and even that was years ago. I apologise in advance.

Sean Renard was desperately trying to come to terms with his new situation, and all of the feelings that came with it. Lust certainly wasn’t a new emotion for him, he’d never felt it this insistently before, but at least it was familiar. The sudden and overwhelming love, on the other hand, was new. Although perhaps the most difficult thing to get a handle on, was that it was all directed at a woman he barely knew. Juliette Silverton. The girlfriend of Portland’s resident Grimm.  
  
He could tell this wasn’t going to end well.  
  
Juliette had called him earlier, almost in tears, whilst he was at a crime scene. Surrounded by four dead bodies during an active investigation is a very peculiar place to feel a surge of love, longing and protectiveness towards someone who wasn’t even involved. Definitely a novel experience for Sean, and an unwelcome one at that. He felt anger at Nick, for being the one to cause her pain, and guilt for ultimately being the reason behind it. Although that, like his emotions, was out of his power.  
  
Ironic that he’d woken Juliette up to get her back to Nick, and now he was driving them apart.   
  
If Sean was struggling with his feelings he couldn’t imagine how Juliette was coping. No wonder she sounded so distressed on the phone earlier. At least he knew the source of their need for one another, knew it was the result of a spell, not insanity. Juliette had awakened from a mysterious coma, forgotten everything about her lover, and was now dealing with an irresistible urge to fuck his captain, of all people. A man she’d hardly seen.  
  
He wanted to comfort her, wrap her up in his arms and pepper her face with kisses. He needed to reassure her she wasn’t going mad and that they _could_ be helped. If only she hadn’t run from Monroe at the Spice Shop that day, it might’ve all been over by now. Instead it had done exactly what was predicted. It had escalated. Sean was certain of one thing, and that was that they couldn’t let this develop any further. Had to cure it before it became ‘highly combustible’, as Monroe had said.   
  
He’d stayed at the precinct for long enough. As Sergeant Wu told him, there was nothing else they could do tonight. He would go and see Juliette as she’d asked and persuade her to come to the Spice Shop. 

~~~*~*~*~~~ 

Driving to Juliette's house he can't help but picture the last two times he's been there. Neither time by invitation. The most recent was to drop off her glasses, a thin excuse to see her face, to be near her again. Sean can remember in precise detail how it felt to finally kiss her, after days of imagining it. Hoping the experience would fall short and perhaps cool his ardour. It didn't. It fanned the flames and the sensation of her soft lips only fuelled more and more vivid fantasies.  
  
He remembers the time before that, letting himself into her home and following the sound of running water upstairs. Desire ran through his body and sped his breathing when he saw her clothes piled on the bedroom floor. Her figure was blurred through the steam on the shower door, but no less beautiful for it. It had taken nearly all of his restraint not to strip down and join her. He craved the feeling of her wet body against his, wanted to lift her and press her against the cold tiles, spread her legs and push himself into her. Let her scream her pleasure into his mouth as they kissed.  
  
He'd had to drag himself away from the vision of her showering, but the moment he did his eyes caught the photo atop the chest of drawers. The lust he'd felt transformed immediately to possessive rage over the sight of _his_ Juliette in the arms of another man. Unable to stop himself he'd picked it up and held it tightly in his hands. Before he realised his prided self-discipline was slipping he'd broken the glass, distorting the infuriating image. The noise brought him back to reality, and the madness of his actions. Quickly replacing the picture he'd run downstairs and left the house, got in his car and driven as fast as he could towards his own shower, he'd needed a cold one.  
  
That had been days ago. The compulsion he felt for her had only increased since then. Sean worried he wouldn't have enough mastery over his actions this time, especially since this time, he'd been invited. He bemoaned his choice to ignore whatever treatment Monroe could have supplied to dull the physical side of this need. He was getting sick of spending his days half hard, he wasn't a teenager anymore.   
  
He sees Juliette's house and parks his car on the other side of the street. He undoes the top button of his shirt and loosens his tie to help him relax, debates removing it entirely but decides against it. The more layers between them the better. Taking a few moments to centre himself he tries to create a plan. Step one, comfort Juliette and calm her down. Step two, describe as well as he could what they were both going through and that they could be helped. Step three, go and get said help at the Spice Shop. Simple.  
  
His hands shake so he shoves them in his coat pockets as he crosses the road and climbs the porch stairs. Knocking on the door he goes over the plan in his head, prepares himself to see a tearful Juliette and thinks of how best to comfort her without losing himself and kissing her again. But then the door opens and the Juliette he's confronted with is so very far from tearful, and the steps fly right out of his head.  
  
~~~*~*~*~~~  
  
Juliette had given in and called him.  She'd sworn to herself that she wasn't going to have anything to do with him. To avoid temptation she was never going to see or talk to him again. And yet here she was, inviting temptation into her home. So stupid.  
  
She'd been so helplessly overwhelmed. Buried under guilt and confusion, which only bred sadness and anger. Guilt due to her lack of memories or feelings towards Nick, the man she had chosen to spend her life with, and because of the pain she was causing him. Confusion over an unexplainable abundance of feelings towards his boss, and not just desire. Lust, she could understand, he was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, but _love_? As far as Juliette was concerned, love had no place in her relationship with Sean Renard.   
  
Waiting for him to arrive she can't help but think back to the last time she opened the door to him. When they had kissed. She tries to distract herself by turning on the TV, but it doesn't last long. It fades too easily into background noise because she can't find anything that grabs her attention more than the memory of Sean's lips. She contemplates reading but knows it won't work. She'd tried it before but all the words blurred before her eyes, merging into unrecognisable patterns until they seemed to reorganise and she could only read Sean's name scattered all over the pages. She undoes the braid in her hair, runs her fingers through it in frustration, and pictures him running his fingers through it instead.  
  
It's useless. Everything she tries brings her back to him. She heads to the kitchen and pours herself some juice, cold from the fridge. Juliette has always had an insatiable curiosity and she can't help but think it's making everything worse. Although she knows she should stop and try to assess the situation she's found herself in, a part of her doesn't want to make sense of it, because she doesn't care where the need or the love for this man comes from. She just wants to explore it. She just wants to explore him.   
  
Curiosity makes her want to find out what it feels like to be encompassed by his arms, what he'd smell like if she nuzzled her nose into his neck, what he'd taste like if she nibbled along his collar bone and lapped her tongue into the hollow of his throat. Juliette can tell she's getting flushed and takes a sip of her drink before she presses the cold glass against her cheek. It's refreshing but not enough, so she walks over to the fridge. Opening the door she sighs with relief at the wave of chilled air that hits her. It works to cool her down until it hardens her nipples, sending a shock straight to her centre.  
  
All of this has put her in a distinctly different mood to the one she was in when she'd called Sean. So when she finally hears the knock on the door she knows the racing of her heart is down to anticipation, not trepidation. She walks slowly from the kitchen to the front of the house, trying to psyche herself up. He's so tall she can see him through the window of the front door, and despite her efforts she's still unprepared for the effect his closeness has on her. Her heart beats faster, her blush spreads, her nipples harden further and she feels wet between her legs.    
  
She reaches out a shaky hand to unlock and open the door, pulling it open before she changes her mind. Sean's eyes widen when he sees her, his mouth parts and a tongue peeks out to moisten suddenly dry lips. She knows what she must look like, it obviously wasn't what he was expecting. Juliette wants so much to just continue staring at him that it's a struggle to find her voice.  
  
"What happens if I let you in?" Her soft voice somehow sounding hesitant and teasing all at once.  
  
"I don't know." Although he'd be lying if he said he didn't have a fair idea.   
  
She reaches out for him, reassured when she finds his hands are as unsteady as hers. The contact sets her nerves alight, and she can't help but kiss him as she pulls him inside. His touch lights a fire in her stomach and sends electricity running along her skin, but the most prevalent feeling is relief. It's as if there's been an itch under her skin and his presence is all that will soothe it.  
  
Sean kicks the door closed as they stumble back into her house, too focused on pressing their mouths together to coordinate their movements. Their lips keep parting for breath and every time they do Sean hates that brief moment of separation. Can't wait to stroke his tongue back inside her mouth and taste her, or suck her lip between his teeth to nibble on it.   
  
Sean dredges up a whine from the back of his throat, when he thinks Juliette is pushing him away, before he realises she's just pushing at his shoulders, trying to get his coat off. He shrugs out of it and she throws it, impatient to get her hands back on his body. She can feel the muscles of his back so much better through only the thin material of his shirt.   
  
He's already snaked a hand under her top to clutch at her bare hip whilst his other hand tangles in her hair, angling her head for a deeper kiss. She feels the hard edge of the dining table dig into her arse and realises they've travelled quite a way from the door. Sean gets an arm around her waist and lifts her onto the table, stepping between the vee of her legs. She can't resist wrapping her thighs around him and pulling him closer. His hardness rubs up against her sex and they tear their lips apart to let out a groan.  
  
Eyes open and catch one another’s gaze, he grinds his cock against her again, deliberate and slow this time. It drags the seam of her jeans over her clit and the friction feels amazing. She wants more of him. She rips his shirt open, yanking the tails out of his trousers. Wanting to feel her skin against his as eagerly as she does, he pushes her back and drags her top up and off over her head. He's got both hands on her hips now, pulling her into the roll of his hips. The pressure makes it even better.  
  
She can feel the point of his tie tickle against her stomach. He looks sinfully sexy with it still on, swaying with every movement of his hips, but it's hindering her access to his neck. It's got to go. The second she tugs it off she's got her mouth on his neck, nibbling and sucking wherever her lips fall. She sucks hard just below his ear and she can feel his answering gasp against her hair and the stutter of his hips between her thighs. Jackpot.  
  
She gets her hands inside his open shirt and runs them down his back to grab his arse. Digging her short nails in, she pulls him into her as she grinds forward onto his hard cock. 

"God, I want you so much." His voice is husky and sends shivers straight down her spine.  
  
"I'm yours. You can have me."   
  
She plays her fingertips across the short hair below his belly button. It leads a trail into his trousers and her curiosity rears up again. She separates their hips so she can get his belt off and trails kisses across his chest to make up for it. She finds the nub of a hard nipple and pulls it between her lips, playing her tongue over it. Not all men she's been with like this, but his fingers tightening in her hair let her know that he does.   
  
She's fumbling with his belt so Sean helps her get it off, unbuckles it and yanks it through the hoops. She manages the button and the zip just fine though and soon she's parting his trousers to reveal what's beneath. She tugs them down just far enough to get unrestricted access to the large bulge straining the front of his tight, black underwear. She eagerly reaches her hand down and cups it around him, the material is soft against her palm but it does nothing to disguise the hardness of what's beneath.

  
She pumps her hand along his cock and rubs her thumb over what feels like the underside of the head. Her movements pull the waistband away from his skin slightly, offering tantalising glimpses inside. She goes to hook a finger in the gap when Sean grabs both of her hands and stills them. She looks up sharply, stupidly worried that she's done something wrong until she sees him smiling at her.  
  
Sean is rapidly discovering just how insatiable Juliette can be, and if he'd left her to go at her pace this would be over embarrassingly quick. He brings her hands up and kisses each of her delicate wrists, before pushing her to lay back on the table and pinning them down. He immerses himself in her lips again, can't explain why he finds kissing her so addictive. She wraps her legs around him and grinds up into him again. Now that just won't do.   
  
He pulls back and runs his hands down her legs, pulls off her socks as he toes off his own shoes and socks below the table. Thankfully she isn't wearing a belt so he's quick to undo her jeans and he's soon stripping her out of them. He litters kisses across her soft stomach and up her chest, leading to her neck as he reaches under her to undo her bra. She flings it off in some random direction. He's too busy sucking one of her nipples into his mouth to take notice and by the sounds of her moans she's not paying attention either. She's running her fingers through his hair and the tingling sensation on his scalp is wonderful. He swaps his attention to her other breast as he rips her underwear off.  
  
She's finally completely naked and he pulls back to look at her, to commit everything about her to memory. She's all delicate, fair skin spread out in front of him, flushed to her chest. Small breasts with dusk coloured nipples curled into tight peaks, a tiny waist he can nearly span with his hands, hips he constantly wants to hold and enticing curls above the pink lips between her legs. There is nothing about her Sean doesn't love.   
  
She's starting to squirm under his appreciation and he can feel the compulsion rising in him again, he has to touch her. He sucks kisses across her chest and stomach as he dips his hand between her thighs, running fingertips over her clit before pushing one long digit inside. She gasps and arches her hips off the table. "Yeah... more, come on." She sounds as impatient as he feels. He adds another finger and strokes them over her sweet spot. He's got three inside her by the time he moves his mouth over her. Licking her from top to bottom and swirling a pointed tongue over her sensitive nub.  
  
He lifts her legs over his shoulders and bars an arm across her waist to stop some of the wriggling. He can feel her tightening rhythmically around his fingers, he knows she's close. The more she moans and mutters nonsense words the more attention he pays to her clit. He sucks it into his mouth and quickly flicks his tongue over it and that's enough to send her over the edge. She's shouting his name, pulling on his short hair with both hands and arching up into his mouth. He can't stop himself licking over her gently while she comes down and he places a kiss on her quivering stomach, when her hands release his head.  
  
Juliette doesn't understand how she can feel bone deep satisfaction but still want more of him, she's still shaking with the occasional aftershock when she drags him up to kiss him. She can taste herself on his tongue and it just makes her all the more enthusiastic. The sensation of his clothes against her skin make her realise she's completely naked whilst he's still mostly dressed, and the image does things to her she's not prepared for. She needs him, _now._ "Upstairs." She breathes as she shoves at his chest. "Need you to fuck me."   
  
He picks her up, sensing her legs are a little unstable right now, and heads for the stairs. She tugs his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms one at a time, so he can keep an arm wrapped around her. It drifts to the floor, forgotten, as he chucks her on the bed, grinning as she squeaks and bounces into the air. He immediately crawls over her and lays between her spread legs. She uses her feet to slide his trousers down his long legs so he can kick them off, it's amazing they've stayed on this long. Or tragic.   
  
Sean is beginning to feel a little crazed, Juliette is scratching her nails down his back and the sensation sends sparks of pleasure straight to his cock. He can feel his control sliding away. He sits up on his knees and finally yanks his underwear off. His erection bobs free, feeling so much better now that it's not trapped. Juliette immediately gets her hand around him, memorising the feel of his cock, this she doesn’t want to risk forgetting. She pumps him slowly and twists her hand over the head when a drop of pre-come appears. Neither of them can wait much longer so she doesn't waste time guiding the head to her entrance. His length slides through her fingers as he forces his way inside.   
  
He doesn't stop until he is completely sheathed in Juliette's tight heat, wants nothing more than to fuck her but knows by the clench of her knees against his ribs that she needs time to adjust to the size of him. Unable to resist, he circles his hips, grinding his pubic bone against her clit. Every fantasy Sean’s had about Juliette pales in comparison to this, the reality of being inside of her, of having her muscles constrict around him. She starts to make small undulations of her body and he understands that’s his queue to move.  
  
Needing to feel impossibly closer he rests his elbows on the bed on either side of her head, blanketing her with his much larger frame. Only when she tilts her face up and their lips reconnect does he start the light bucking of his hips. Keeping to shallow thrusts almost takes more restraint than keeping still. The spell seems to be in a strange state of limbo. It’s somehow both content, to be encompassed by Juliette, and eager, to be taking her harder. Sean is taking the side of eagerness.  
  
He gradually increases both the pace and the depth of his penetration. With Juliette’s obvious enjoyment, it doesn’t take long before he’s pulling almost completely out, and slamming back in with one smooth glide. Her breath stutters against his ear every time he bottoms out, and it drives him to screw her harder.

Juliette’s shoulders bump against Sean’s elbows with every powerful shove of his body, she knows they’re the only reason she’s not travelling up the sheets. She presses her feet into the bed and reaches one hand up to lay it flat against the headboard. The new position provides her with the leverage she needs to ram herself onto Sean’s hardness, keeping up with his brutal pace. He groans his appreciation into her neck.  
  
She uncurls her free hand from gripping the sheets and puts it to much better use. Running it over every reachable inch of Sean’s tanned skin. Nails leave scratches down his delectably muscled back before they trail around to his front and graze against the hard bud of a nipple. They’re pressed close together so she has to get her arm in an awkward angle, elbow dug into the mattress, before she can lay a palm on his stomach.   
  
It’s beyond worth it to feel the tense and shift of his abdominal muscles working as he fucks her.  
  
Sean’s coming to the end of his stamina. He can’t keep up the punishing speed of his thrusts, or hold off his orgasm for much longer. She’s got her hand on his stomach, outlining the muscles with delicate fingertips. Her unabashed enjoyment of his body is enough to cause his balls to draw up tight. He needs to make Juliette come. Now.  
  
Balancing on one arm he slips a hand between them, pinching and rolling a peaked nipple before trailing lower. He gets his thumb on her clit and presses down, letting the rhythm of their hips move it over her. Pleasure rolls through her body, shortening her breath as it threatens to drag her consciousness away. Trying to bind herself to something stable she grasps Sean’s bicep with one hand, and the back of his neck with another. A few more deep shoves of his cock and she’s tipping head first into ecstasy. Yelling her pleasure to the ceiling.  
  
The second she tightens around him, Sean rams his dick as deep as it’ll reach and let’s go. He can hold back no longer. Especially after seeing the blissed out expression on Juliette’s beautiful face when she comes. He tries his hardest to keep his thumb moving, it’s jerky and sporadic at best, but Juliette doesn’t seem to mind. When they’re both wrung dry he pulls out and flops down beside her.

Juliette rests her hand against her forehead. She tries to reassemble scattered thoughts, but fails. “Fuck.”

He can’t help but laugh. “Yeah.” He knows the feeling.

They lay sprawled side by side. Chests heaving with harsh breaths, sweat beading on their skin. Unable to focus on anything further than the need to recover. They gaze at each other and for once Sean doesn’t resist his love for her. He lets it wash over him, doesn’t object even when it threatens to drown him. The fond look in Juliette’s eyes tell him she got tired of fighting too. It hasn’t done them any good after all. Even with all of their struggle they’ve still ended up here. It felt inexorable.

They reach for each other and cocoon themselves in the others embrace. Exchanging lazy kisses and soft words. Sean feels warm, cosy, content and completely drained, but sleep won’t take him. He can’t remember a time he has felt more sated or comfortable than he does right now, and yet it still eludes him. Juliette shifts around, apparently also having trouble.

Juliette is so relaxed she feels boneless. Satisfaction resonates throughout her whole body, weakening all of her muscles. However her eyelids don’t feel heavy at all. Sean’s breath ruffles her hair as he speaks, “Can’t sleep?”

“No. I don’t feel tired for some reason.”

“Neither do I. Exhausted, but somehow not tired.”

“Strange.” Juliette sighs, “Although with all of the weird things that seem to be happening lately, maybe I should say ‘normal’.” Sean smiles at her. “It’s probably a good thing. I’d have woken up a complete mess if I fell asleep without cleaning up at least a little bit.” She can feel Sean’s come, already sticky between her thighs.

She is grateful for her past self’s decision to go on birth control, objectively she knows Nick must have been the reason for that, although she can’t remember. She’s even more grateful she decided to keep taking it. As if she had known this was where she was going to end up. Inevitably in bed with Sean Renard.

He made to move, “I’ll get you a wet—”

“No, it’s ok.” She settled him back down. “I’ve got it.”

She disappeared inside the en suite bathroom and he heard the water running. She dampened a cloth with warm water before popping her head back into the bedroom and chucking it to Sean. “Here, you’re almost as dirty as I am.” Said with a cheesy grin and a wink.

He chuckled. “Thanks.”

She assesses herself in the bathroom mirror. Juliette _feels_ different now that they’ve connected, and is disappointed that the change isn’t reflected back. There should be some sign, some physical mark to reveal her inner transformation. Apart from reddened swollen lips and wildly disarrayed hair, she looks no different. Still the same Juliette.

She still can’t make sense of any of it, where her feelings for Sean came from. She remembers he was there when she woke, inexplicably, from her coma. She knows he said they could get help, then they’d ended up at the Spice Shop. As if herbal remedies could stop their sudden whirlwind of emotions for each other. She remembered that these feelings were unwanted. Juliette would have done anything to go back to her old life, but now, now she can’t bear the thought of not having him with her.

She’s unsure if it’s all part of this weird, _situation_ , that they’ve found themselves in, but she feels claimed. Feels as if since giving in to their desires earlier, they’ve stamped their ownership onto each other’s hearts. Like they belong to one another, two halves of one whole.

For the first time since her awakening, she feels truly happy. Emotions for Sean so strong that she can’t spare any guilt for Nick.

Remembering that she’s in the bathroom to clean up, she reaches for a cloth. The warm water she dampens it with feels soothing against her abused skin. As she’s been standing there, lost in contemplation, Sean’s come has ran further down her thighs. She drags the cloth up her skin, all the way to her centre, carefully washing away all traces of his pleasure. There’s a tightening between Juliette’s legs, a sign she already wants him to mess her up again.

She comes back from the bathroom, refreshed and eager, to see him sitting up in bed. He has his back against the headboard and impossibly long legs stretched out in front of him. He's found his underwear and she can see the soft, black material getting tighter over the growing bulge at his groin. She wonders why he even bothered looking for them in amongst the twisted sheets, let alone putting them on.   
  
Perhaps this is why they hadn’t been able to sleep. They needed one more fix before they could rest. "Take them off." She orders, and when he looks hesitant, "now."   
  
He slips his thumbs underneath the waistband and drags the soft material over his cock. His erection springs free for the second time that night, and she's in love with the noise it makes as it thuds against his toned stomach. Impressive, even though he’s not yet fully hard. Before she realises that she's moved she's back on the bed and crawling up between his legs, gripping his underwear and pulling it the rest of the way off. Thankfully the urge to devour him stays quiet long enough for her to finally _look_ at him.   
  
He looks sinfully fucked out. The polar opposite to her unaffected. Hair in all directions, cheeks flushed pink and his lips look as kiss swollen as hers. Red marks litter his neck and she can make out fading, half-moon indents on a bicep, she assumes left by her fingernails although she can't remember. She does know that if he were to turn around she'd see scratches running down his back, echoes of her pleasure written all over his body. Juliette feels equal parts proud and possessive, torn between wanting the world to see _her_ marks on him and wanting no one else to see him this way. So hard and so eager.  
  
"Juliette, please." Sean looks tense, muscles coiled as if the strain of not reaching for her is almost too much. His chest is covered in a fine sheen of sweat that catches the light as it rises and falls with his panting breaths. “I can’t… Please.”  
  
She knows Sean is a strong willed man, a natural, charismatic leader made to rule. The sound of his honeyed, deep voice _begging_ is almost enough to break her. Green eyes meet hazel and she can see her own desperation reflected back, she feels powerless to refuse him anything. Holding his gaze, she lowers her head and licks a long stripe up the ridge of his cock. Sean can’t stop his eyes from rolling or the moan that pushes passed gritted teeth.

Juliette wants to hear more.

She kisses the head before sucking it into her mouth. He swells even further, stretching her lips filthy wide as she slowly bobs up and down. Sifting through memories of doing this to old college boyfriends, Nick once again forgotten, she tries to remember what they liked, what felt good. But right now she’s surrounded by Sean, by the feel, the scent and the taste of him. She can’t focus on anything else. Too consumed by the hot, thick feel of him in her mouth, the taste of him as she sucks him deeper.

Juliette gets her hand around what she can’t fit in her mouth. Pumping him, she lets her tongue play under the sensitive head of his cock, dragging over the slit when a bead of pre-come appears. She’s rewarded with another, almost bestial, groan from Sean and his hands tangling in her hair, holding her still. Keeping her lips tight around him she looks up into lust blown eyes, pupils so wide there’s only a thin ring of colour. She slowly pushes down until his cock hits the back of her throat, and then she swallows. For this she’s gifted the best sound of them all.

“ _Juliette_.”

Sean moaning her name is an aphrodisiac all by itself and she can feel a needy twitch between her legs. He grips her hair harder and tugs her up and off of his cock, pulls her up to meet her lips with his own. He can taste himself on her tongue as it tangles with his. Juliette’s breath hitches in her throat as he nibbles her lip and she can’t hold back anymore.

He'd slipped down the bed some and she pushes him back, flush against the headboard. She swings a leg over his hips and wraps her small hand around his dick, still slick with pre-come and spit. Resting the head against her entrance she reaches up and clutches his strong shoulders. His large hands untangle from her hair and move to grip her hips. She stifles a gasp against his neck as she pushes down onto him.  
  
"Fuck"   
  
He's torn between wanting to lift her up then slam her back down, and wanting to stay buried deep until he gathers some control over his actions. She's somehow even wetter than before and feels amazing around him, he knows he won't last long. Juliette feels a twinge of soreness from earlier as she adjusts to the stretch of him. It only works to make her more sensitive, to make it feel even better as she starts to rock against him.

He can sense how easy it would be to become addicted to her. Her pleasure is driving him wild, the feel of her shaking in his arms, moaning against his shoulder and quivering as she rides his cock. Sean longs for the sensation of her teeth on his neck again, to have her bite down when she loses control, when she comes. He snakes his arms around her small, delicate waist and presses her tight against him. The new angle grinds her clit against him and every time she takes him inside, he rubs against her sweet spot. She knows she won’t last long either.

He bends his head to Juliette’s chest, drawing a nipple between his teeth and flicking it with a pointed tongue. Her hair tickles his arms as she throws her head back, guttural noises bursting through soft lips. He slides a hand up to her shoulder, clutching it tightly as he uses it to bring her hard down on his cock. Digging his heels into the bed he roughly bucks his hips up as he brings her down, and the power of it is too much for Juliette. Her orgasm tears through her. Desperate for an anchor she digs her nails into Sean’s shoulders, and buries a moan and her teeth into his neck.

She’s falling apart around him and Sean’s restraint is crumbling with her. He fucks her through her orgasm, taking it higher and dragging it out, but the moment she slumps against him, boneless, he pulls out and flips her over. He can no longer curb his desire to just _take_ her. She whimpers as he rearranges her, as he spreads her legs and arches her hips. Reaching down he grabs hold of his cock, can feel it throbbing in his fist as he lines it up to her entrance.

Sean has enough presence of mind to pause, to wait for Juliette’s shaky nod before he thrusts inside. He’s always prided himself on the mastery of his inner beast, on his unwavering self-discipline even around a Grimm, but this spell and this enchanting woman beneath him has it all slipping away. With one hand on her shoulder and one on her hip he pins her to the bed as he fucks into her. Unchecked thrusts into her tight heat have him rocketing towards release. Everything feels so much more intense this time around.

Thoughtless in the pursuit of his own orgasm, Sean doesn’t notice he’s building her up again. Too lost to see that his mindless domination and the rough bucking of his hips are forcing her closer and closer to the brink. She clenches hard around him as he hits her sweet spot and it wrecks the last of his control. He shoves himself as far into her as he can, and he comes. Muddled words are pouring out of his mouth, he knows they’re not English and they don’t make sense even though he can’t hear them over the ringing in his ears.

Juliette’s trapped underneath him as he shudders, using what small movements she can to keep moving her sex over him. Not to drag out his orgasm as he did to her, but to chase after her own. His arms give out and he falls on top of her. Normally she’d bask in the gratification of bringing such a powerful man to his knees, but he’s _heavy_ and the extra weight pinning her means she can no longer push back into him. Can’t try to keep him as hard as she can for as long as it takes her to finish.

She is sore and exhausted and her whole body aches, trembling so near to release. She whines her frustration into the pillow and contemplates if this warrants a small tantrum. “Seeaaann,” she drags his name out on an exhale. Juliette hates to be needy but she has to have this last orgasm. She’s craving it not just because it’s close, but because somehow she knows it’ll quiet the compulsion she feels for the man at her back.

Sean hears her breathe his name and rouses from his half asleep state. He lifts himself slightly, “Sorry, didn’t mean to collapse. I’ll mov—”  
  
“No!” He’s freed up enough space that she can undulate back onto him. “That’s not what I… Sean, please, I need you to…” Her movements make him realise what she’s after.

He sandwiches his right hand between the bed and Juliette's body and slides his hand down until he can feel the heat between her legs. He dips his fingers down to her entrance, traces the base of his cock where it still rests inside her and gathers up some of her wetness on his fingertips. Bringing them back up he grinds circles against her clit. Pressed tight against her back he can feel the vibrations of her moans through his chest. He reaches his other arm under her body to find and play with her right nipple, pinching and rolling as much as he is able in such a confined space. “Is this what you need?”  
  
She writhes underneath him as she gets closer. "God, Sean, I'm almost there." She reaches her hand back and buries it in his hair, tugging harder the nearer she gets to orgasm, "don't stop... exactly what you're doing… keep..."   
  
"Come on, I know you've got it in you" he pants against her neck. "Just one more, for me, Juliette." He nibbles on her ear as he works his fingers harder against her, his husky voice touching something deep inside. "Come on, come for me." The last few circles of his fingers and the deep rasp of his voice send her over the edge.  
  
Oversensitive and fucked raw, her orgasm hits her with an intensity that’s almost painful. Fingers pull hard on Sean's short hair as she convulses around him, moaning his name into the mattress. Had he been a younger man the feeling of her tightening around him would have got him going again. He never thought he'd be glad to be middle aged.  
  
He gently pulls out and rolls beside Juliette, tucking her head onto his chest and wrapping his arms around her. The occasional quiver still runs through her body as they relax together, getting their breath back. He plays with a curl of her hair while she draws nonsense patterns over his chest with her fingertips.  
   
"I feel completely calm. Sated." Juliette’s breath cools the sweat on his chest as she speaks.   
  
"So do I." The relief he feels is considerable, although tempered now by guilt. As the bone deep desire for Juliette is temporarily satisfied, it frees up his mind to consider Nick. The Grimm. His colleague and his friend, who he has betrayed. Sean knows the blame can’t be laid entirely at his feet, Adalind and her mother, even Juliette all have their share. He understands he was the only one that could wake her up, but that doesn’t really help. He should have been stronger. Kept his need in check until they could be helped.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to sleep now?" Juliette’s soft voice brings him back to reality.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Sean had enough energy left to kick the rumpled sheets off the bed and fetch a blanket from the chair in the corner. Curling himself around Juliette's much smaller frame, he covers them with the blanket and they settle down to fall asleep. The spell contented and silent, for the moment. 

~~~*~*~*~~~

Juliette wakes up in the early hours of the morning. Her limbs tangled with Sean’s and her head rising and falling on his chest. Still half asleep she opens a bleary eye, can see the hazy glow of the moon through the bedroom window. They haven’t slept long. She burrows her nose into Sean’s neck, breathes in the sleep warm scent of him.

She wraps herself tighter around his body, loving the sensation of his smooth skin sliding along hers. Can’t resist running her legs over his, smiling at the tickle of his hair against her calves.

That’s what Sean wakes up to. Comes round to the sensation of her thigh caressing his and her smile against his throat. He feels revitalised by what sleep he’s had but, not yet fully aware, his limbs still feel heavy, languid. He is satisfied right down to his inner beast. Sean thinks it’d purr if it could.

“Hi there.” Juliette presses a kiss to his jaw.

“Hey. How’re you feeling?”

“Lazy. Gratified. Like the last thing I want to do is move.”

“Hmmm,” he hums against her lips. Moving to feather kisses along any part of her that he can reach. Cheeks. Jaw. Temple. “The last thing _I_ want you to do is move.” He turns on his side, pulls her flush to his front. She throws a leg over his hip, digging a heel into the back of a thigh to get him even closer.

“This is crazy.” Her fingertips play through his hair, massaging his scalp. “How sudden I’m feeling everything for you. How intense this all is.”

“Not as crazy as you think. It seems unbelievable, but it is explainable.”

“If you say one word about that damn cat scratch.” Juliette’s voice is growing frustrated.

“It must be hard to not understand, I don’t completely myself, but believe me, there’s a reason why you’ve been told to avoid Adalind.”

“So everyone keeps saying.” Sean leans down to kiss the frown lines from her forehead.

“I came here yesterday, not just because you asked, but because I needed to convince you to come to the Spice Shop again with me.”

“I don’t see how strange powders and herbs are going to help any of this, Sean.”

He sighs, pulls back so he can look at her properly and rests his head on his hand. “Do you get the feeling that people know something you don’t, that they’re keeping something from you? Do you remember thinking that before your coma?”

“Yes. It’s getting incredibly annoying.”

“This is one of those times. It’s all so much harder to fathom because of what is being kept from you. I promise that I’ll explain everything, but you have to trust me first. Can you do that?”

“Logically I feel like I shouldn’t, but I do.” She sounds upset about that, and it sends a pang of hurt through him. “I think I’d trust you with anything.”

“I would never break a promise to you.” Now that, Juliette can easily believe. After all, even before this she had always thought him a man of honour.

She grants him a soft smile. “Fine. We’ll go see Monroe in the morning. But the sun isn’t even up yet, and I don’t want to waste another second on thoughts of Adalind, sick cats or secrets.”

“I whole-heartedly agree.”

She pulls him down to her lips, and he loses himself in her for the third time that night.

~~~*~*~*~~~

The next time Juliette wakes, there’s shafts of sunlight filtering through the window and Sean’s already up. He walks out of her bathroom, towelling his face dry where he’d splashed it with cold water. Seeing him soothes the twinge she’d felt at waking without him beside her.

“I don’t know about you but I would kill for some bacon right now.” She’s starving, can’t even remember the last time she ate.

Sean laughs as he rests his body against the door frame. Towel dangling between long fingers and broad shoulders nearly blocking the doorway entirely. “Think I’d go as far as assault for some bacon. Coffee on the other hand, now that I’d kill for.”

“Well today is your lucky day, I can make both.”

“ _You_ are a life saver.” He grins and puts the towel back.

Sitting up she can feel her muscles protesting and an ache between her thighs. It dredges up memories of last night. “What are you smirking about?” Sean questions as he tugs his underwear on.

“I’m sore, and I’m remembering why.” A smug grin stretches his lips and he jokingly waggles his eyebrows at her. Laughing, she stretches over and pokes him in the stomach.

“Ahhh watch it, you’re not the only one that aches.” Evading her jabbing fingers he rescues his rumpled trousers and shirt from the floor. Juliette saunters passed him, plucks the shirt out of his hands and, pulling it on, vanishes down the stairs. Shaking his head and smiling to himself he gets his trousers on and follows after her.

He nearly collides into her back as she stands still on the edge of the kitchen. Looking over her, he can see why she’s paused. The fridge door is wide open and there’s a small pool of water on the floor in front of it.

“I forgot to shut it.”

His response is an eyebrow raise and a dry remark. “Yes, I can see that.”

“It’s not entirely my fault, I was standing by it to cool me down. Thoughts of what I wanted to do to a certain police captain had gotten me all hot and bothered. Then the police captain in question arrived at my door, and he’s spent all night distracting me.” She looks back at him, teasingly accusatory.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but it wouldn’t be remotely believable.”

She walks over to the fridge, stepping around the puddle. Reaching into the fridge, she pulls out an opened pack of bacon, now warm and dripping condensation. “So much for bacon.” She’s pouting and it’s adorable.

“We’ll go out for breakfast.”

“We don’t have to. There’s still stuff we can eat.” Juliette looks around the kitchen, already making new plans.

“But none of it is what you fancy, so we’re going out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely.” She smiles at him, pleased, and stands up on tip toes to give him a kiss. It’s slow and searching and perfect for lazy mornings after. Even mornings with accidental fridge malfunctions.

“I’m gonna go get ready.” She jogs up the stairs and he can hear her footsteps above. He sets to cleaning up the small mess. Mopping up the puddle with a towel, and throwing any ruined food away. He pours himself some room temperature orange juice after he finds ice in the freezer to cool it down. Although not completely cold it’s still refreshing.

He spies Juliette’s bra on the floor and remembers that they’d been so impatient last night that he’d nearly had her on the dining table. After some brief hunting he has gathered up his socks, shoes, belt and tie from near the table, and his coat from near the door. He has just finished picking up all of Juliette’s clothes when she comes down the stairs. Ready for the day.

“Thank you.” He looks up. “For this.” She waves a hand to indicate the clean kitchen and the pile of her clothes.

“It’s nothing. Thank you for this.” He indicates the shirt she passes him.

“It’s nothing. Couldn’t have you walking around town without a shirt.”

“Not embarrassed by me are you, Juliette?” There’s a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Definitely not. No one’s allowed to see you half naked but me.”

Possession flares in her eyes and it’s answered by lust in his. He reaches for her and she comes willingly, winding herself up in his arms. They’re kissing eagerly and Sean knows this will escalate. Fast. He wrenches his mouth away to speak. “Breakfast, we need breakfast.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” She looks slightly dazed, and disappointed. “I’ll sort these out.” She picks up the stack of her clothes and, whilst Sean finishes getting dressed, goes to put them in the wash. Sean’s hoping his coat will help hide the condition of his clothes.

Juliette grabs her coat and her keys and they’re ready to go.

~~~*~*~*~~~

Sean drives them to Café Nell, they get a table by the window and sit nursing their coffees while they wait for their order. Thankfully it doesn’t take long, the café is relatively empty. Juliette groans out loud at her first bite of food.

“You were serious about killing for bacon weren’t you?”

“I never joke about bacon.”

He lets out a moan of his own when he tries his fruit pancakes, unable to remember when he’d had his last meal. They’re virtually silent while they eat, too focused on food to talk much. Before long they’re setting their cutlery down and leaning back in their chairs, stomachs full.

Sean sighs. “I needed that.”

“Uh huh, you really worked up an appetite.” Juliette flirts. A waitress comes to refill their coffee and clear their plates. Hearing Juliette’s comment she smiles to herself, trying to hold in a chuckle. She asks if they want anything else. “Nothing for me,” said with Juliette’s innocent smile in place.

“Or me, thank you.” Sean is blushing and it may be one of the cutest things she’s seen. His expression shifts from embarrassment to fondness. He stretches his hand across the table, and unlike the last time they were here, Juliette grips it firmly in hers. “I could get used to this. So very easily.”

“Would that really be so bad? I’ve never felt happier than I do right now.” She rubs her thumb over his fingers.

“It’s the same for me, but Juliette, you must remember that we didn’t want these feelings. We wanted to get rid of them.”

“That’s before I knew how wonderful giving in to them was. We’re not hurting anyone.”

“Yes, we are.”

She exhales. “Nick.” His name sounds flat on her tongue, as if she’s tired of hearing it.

“Yes, Nick. He’s both a friend and one of my best detectives.”

“You’re putting a friend above what we feel for each other?” She yanks her hand back, sharply, like she’s been burnt.

“You should too, and you know he was more than just a friend to you, even if you can’t remember that right now. One day you will. You were with him for years, Juliette. You loved him, you lived with him.” It hurts but he’s desperate to get his point across. He hates thinking of Nick touching her, but there’s a part of him deep down, not quite so affected by the spell, that sees it’s wrong to carry on as they are. Deep down he knows this won’t end well, for either of them.

“The old me loved him. I’ve changed. All of this stuff that’s happened… I’m not the same person anymore, Sean.”

“I know that, Nick does too. He loves you like this, he doesn’t need you to be the same person. He just needs you to give him a chance, to give yourselves time.”

“Can you tell me, honestly, in your opinion, if me and Nick were ever as happy as I feel right now?”

“You probably weren’t, no, but at least what you had was real. Genuine. Not like this.”

“What is this if not genuine, Sean?”

“Something else. I don’t know what, but it’s something else.” He can see the upset on her face and he wants nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her it’s all going to be ok. He wants to pick her up, drive her home and curl up with her on the couch. What hurts the most is knowing that that would only cause more pain, in the long run. It’s that knowledge that gets him focused on their task. “Come on, the Spice Shop is open now. We can get help and then I’ll explain everything if you want me to. If you still want to hear it from me.”

~~~*~*~*~~~

Sean slows the car to a crawl, and parks right outside Rosalee’s Spice Shop. Juliette’s been staring at her hands in her lap for the entire journey. She’s twisting and knotting them together to serve as a distraction from reality. He encompasses both of her hands in one of his, squeezes gently to stop her fidgeting. “Hey. Look at me.” He waits for her to acquiesce, “You know this is the right thing to do.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean I want to do it,” she leans her head back against the head rest, “Or that it’ll be easy.”

He gives her hands one last squeeze before getting out of the car, and opening her door. “We’ll be together, every step of the way.”

“Can Monroe really help us?” She sounds somewhat defeated.

“He says he can, I believe him. I also believe that if he can’t, he’ll keep trying. For Nick’s sake as much as ours.” Sean can see her summon her strength, getting ready for whatever is about to happen. She steps out of his car, waits for him to lock it, and then laces her fingers through his. Juliette feels like she needs all the help she can get, and touching Sean, even holding his hand in hers, makes her feel so much stronger.

“Ok, let’s just see what happens.” She pushes open the door, the bell twinkling above her head, and they walk into the store. If either of them had been paying attention they might have seen Nick’s car parked outside as well. They could have prepared themselves. As it is, they virtually walk straight into him.

Nick had been getting something for Rosalee, from the shelf closest to the door, when he’d heard the bell chime. He’d turned around to tell whoever it was to get out, they were busy, when he’d recognised who the customers were. The words died in his throat. The background noise of Monroe and Rosalee talking through the purification potion also came to a stop. The room now completely silent. Everyone assessing the appearance and the body language of the two newest visitors.

And while holding hands may be a fairly innocent gesture, Sean’s appearance isn’t lost on anybody.

Juliette may look unruffled and put together but Sean is definitely in yesterday’s clothes. Nick feels incensed when he sees the edge of a red mark on his captain’s throat, not quite hidden by the collar. He is desperately trying to tell himself that they didn’t have a choice. Juliette couldn’t help but want Sean, especially with no memories of Nick to betray.

It doesn’t help much. Just enough to stop him trying to punch the bastard.

Monroe must sense his internal struggle because he comes to his rescue, in his own nervously bumbling way. “Uh, Nick, I forgot I’ve got something to show you about that… thing, we were talking about earlier. It’s err... It’s just through here, yeah. Just in the other room.”

Nick begrudgingly allows himself to be led through the shop, his gaze never leaving Sean’s until Monroe shuts the door and blocks his view.

Rosalee tries her best to diffuse the lingering awkwardness by pasting a huge smile on her face. “Hi, you must be Sean and Juliette. I’m Rosalee it’s nice to meet you.” They seem too shocked to do anything other than stare at her. “Ermm I’m the owner of the shop, and the only news you’re interested in right now, is that I know how to help.”

That seems enough to jolt Sean awake, “You do? You’re certain.”

“In the interest of full disclosure I’m not one hundred percent sure it’ll work, no. But I do believe that it will, and for you guys it’s a very easy process.”

“Easy for us. Who else has to help?” Juliette finally speaks, taking a few steps further into the shop and pulling Sean along with her.

“Ahh, well, that would be Nick, but he’s more than willing to help. It’s just his part takes a little longer… and it’s gonna hurt.”

“Why does Nick have to go through pain to help us? I don’t understand.”

“Well, you see… The thing is—“

“This is another one of those times where you all hide something from me isn’t it? I’ve only just met you and even you’re protecting me.” Juliette’s growing more frustrated by the second. She stalks closer to the shop counter, closer to Rosalee but Sean tugs her back.

“They’re not just protecting you Juliette. This concerns them as well.” Sean’s soft voice only seems to antagonise her more.

“Why? I’m not going to do anything to anybody.”

“You don’t understand—”

“I’m well aware of that Sean! Why don’t you help me understand? What on this earth, could make sense of any of this? Please enlighten me.”

Her anger turning to sarcasm, she doesn’t care who she hurts she just wants answers. Sean grips her head between his hands, forces her to look at him. They stare into each other’s eyes and Sean’s presence helps calm her down, despite the fact that he’s one of the people annoying her. She feels so drained by all of this.

“You have my word that after this is taken care of, if you want an explanation from me you’ll get one. You only need to ask. I’m sorry I can’t clarify anything now, but we can’t risk delaying this cure, or whatever it is, any more.”

She heaves a sigh, defeated. “Fine.” She doesn’t have the energy to stay angry, and as infuriated as she is, a large part of her can’t stand being mad with Sean. Especially when he’s the only one who’s offered to tell her anything. Juliette’s expression lightens as she looks at him, “But if you even think about reneging on your promise, there will be dire consequences.”

Sean is relieved to hear the underlying humour in her voice, knows she’s teasing him. “I wouldn’t dare break a promise to a lady.” His cheesy line fulfils its purpose and Juliette laughs. It’s such a beautiful sound to Sean’s ears, he doesn’t think he could ever tire of hearing it.

“Now, Sean, you of all people should know I’m no lady.” His mind conjures up memories of her telling him to fuck her, memories of her ordering him to take his underwear off so she could swallow his cock. No lady indeed. He doesn’t know who reached for who first, all he knows is his lips are pressed tight to Juliette’s. A deep chested moan reverberates through his whole body, and the tension eases from his spine.

“Woah, hey guys, you shouldn’t be…” Rosalee pipes up from behind the counter. “Seriously you two, that’s probably just gonna… calm you down actually. Yeah, that might be helpful.” She slinks from behind the counter over to the back room where Monroe and Nick are. “You guys just keep—” She can hear Juliette whining against Sean’s tongue, “Yeah, doing that. Excuse me.”

She’s quick to close the door behind her, the last thing they need is Nick seeing or hearing what’s going on in the other room.

“Where’s Juliette?”

“Still with Sean.”

“If he dares—” He’s already storming towards to door.

“Nick!” Monroe catches his attention. “She doesn’t need to be here for this man, this part is all on you.”

“Yeah.” He doesn’t look happy about it, “Yeah, you’re right. It’s just...”

“We know, Nick.” Rosalee’s understanding seems to break through his agitation.

A small smile curls Nick’s lips. He takes a deep, fortifying breath, and claps his hands together with false eagerness. “Right, let’s get going then shall we?”

“My brother had a mixer around here somewhere, we’re going to need it.” Her words have their desired effect and Nick searches around for it. She motions to Monroe to come over and whispers to him. “We left some ingredients outside, they’re still on the counter I forgot to bring them. You think you could fetch them for me?”

“Yeah, course I can. Why are we whispering?”

“Just, don’t let Nick see into the shop okay? Be discreet. You may also want to flip the sign to ‘closed’ while you’re out there.” She tries to sound as emphatic as she can in a hushed voice.

Realisation lights up Monroe’s face. “Ohh okay, they’re at it again are they? I’ll close the blinds, stop them giving the street a free show. Damn volatile love spells, they’re never good news.” Shaking his head to himself he sets off to get the rest of what they need.

“Think I found the mixer!” Nick’s shout makes her jump.

“Brilliant, bring it over to the table.” He sets it down and she wipes the light covering of dust from the lid. Trying to keep him distracted she gets him to gather the equipment they’ll need, while she sets up the work station.

Monroe sneaks back in with an armful of various sized jars and bottles and a noticeable blush on his face. He rolls his eyes, which tells Rosalee all she needs to know about the state of the couple in the shop. Fantastic. She’d only just cleaned the shop.

With all of the components now at her disposal she starts on the purification potion. It’s a fairly simple recipe to follow, even with Nick’s agitated pacing throwing her off focus. Suddenly she hears a heavy thud from the other room and Nick starts at the noise. Monroe barely stops him form barrelling through the doors.

“It’s not their fault, Nick! Come on man you know this, that’s why you’re here!” Monroe has no choice but to woge, using his enhanced strength to keep the Grimm where he wants him. “Be angry at Adalind and Catherine, not those two out there. It might not seem like it, but they’re the victims here.” Something he says must strike a chord, because the fight drains out of Nick’s limbs. He covers his ears and goes to sit at the table, leaning down to rest his forehead against the surface.

Rosalee was glad it was a thud she’d heard and not a crash. That means they were less likely to have broken something.

Although the steps to make the potion are simple, there are a lot of them, and it takes time. Rosalee and Monroe busy around, weighing and mixing and distilling ingredients. Nick remains with his head bowed and his ears covered, eyes shut as if imagining he was somewhere else. They finally reach the stage where everything can be blended together. Rosalee pours everything into the mixer and Monroe gets Nick’s attention.

They all stare as the potion goes from pink to red to white. She pours the thick mixture into a glass, grimacing at the lumps. It seems a disappointment, as if it should look better or smell different. It potentially holds so much importance and yet it looks so bland.

Nick reaches for it hesitantly. “Well, bottoms up, I suppose. Really hope this works.” He shrugs his shoulders and gulps it down, wiping his mouth in distaste afterwards. Rosalee and Monroe are staring at him intently, looking for signs that it’s working. Nick just looks vaguely surprised. “Is that all? I feel fi—” He suddenly clutches at his stomach in agony and collapses to the floor, writhing in pain.

Before Monroe and Rosalee can do anything but rush to his side, Juliette comes crashing into the room.

~~~*~*~*~~~

Sean’s lost count of how many times they’ve found themselves like this, lips urgently sealed together, paying no mind to their surroundings. His hands hold Juliette’s head while hers stroke over his back, beneath his coat. She’s loosely aware of Rosalee muttering in the background, and then silence.

“I thought we’d satiated this… hunger.” She’s mumbling against his jaw as she lays kisses there.

“I don’t think we ever will. It’s only going to get worse.”

“I was just mad at you, and now all I can think of is making you come.”

“God, Juliette. Saying things like that isn’t going to cool me down.”

“Good.” She stares right into his eyes. “I don’t want to cool you down.”

She uses his shoulders for leverage and jumps into his arms, winding her legs around his hips. He grabs her arse and holds her close to him. She can already feel his cock hardening in his trousers and can’t resist grinding against it. Even through all the material between them he still feels amazing.

Sean strokes his fingertips over Juliette’s thighs, thankful they’re strong enough to hold her to him without him supporting her. Busy hands caress each other’s bodies, too eager to touch to be coordinated. Paying no attention to their surroundings, Sean walks over to the shop counter, nearly unseating several ingredients from their shelves as he goes.

He sits Juliette on the work top, a heavy book falling to the floor in the process. They grind together for as long as Sean can take before he pulls his hips away from hers. He undoes her jeans and slides his hand into her underwear. The jeans are tight and don't allow him much room to move but Sean manages to slip his fingers into her wet heat, using his palm to rub against her clit. The angle is awkward and clumsy and, to Juliette, it's perfect.   
  
He curls his fingers inside her and lets her rocking hips massage her sweet spot against them. She's clawing at his shoulders, frustrated he's still wearing his coat but too far gone to do anything about it. Gripping his tie, she pulls his head down. She's addicted to the taste of his mouth, the smooth glide of his tongue over hers and the hint of his sharp teeth.   
  
Even with his hand entwined in her hair, angling her head, they're both too focused on the hand down her pants for the kiss to be anything other than messy. Neither of them care. He moves his hand faster and Juliette starts muttering half formed words, exhaling needy syllables on every breath. She sucks Sean's bottom lip between hers, preparing to bite down when she lets go with a gasp. Her orgasm surges through her, surprisingly sudden and shockingly intense.   
  
Juliette's inner muscles are fluttering around his fingers. It takes all of his self-discipline not to rip off her jeans and remind himself what those spasms feel like around his dick. Instead, he slides his hand out of her sex and brings wet fingers up to his mouth, unable to resist tasting her.   
  
Her head is thrown back, and when she musters enough energy she tips it against his chest. She can see down the long line of his body, intrigued by the large bulge straining against his trousers. Juliette strokes a finger along the shape of him, feels him twitch.   
  
"No, we should... We need to stop." He sounds desperate. Desperate for her to listen to him or to ignore him, she's not sure. Juliette does know which option she prefers though.   
  
"We will." A soft kiss placed under his ear, a previously discovered weakness. "After this." And with that she shoves him away, hops off the counter, and drops to her knees in front of him.  
  
She makes quick work of undoing his belt and his trousers. Yanking them down to mid-thigh, just far enough that she can get unrestricted access to what she wants. She mouths at him through his underwear, runs her tongue over the wet spot left by the head of his cock. The taste of him making her crave more.  
  
"God, Juliet--" his words cut short by the moan bursting from his throat. "Your mouth..."  
  
She eases the black material over his erection, and the second it's free she traps it in her mouth. Cheeks drawn in and sucking hard she slides down as far as she can go, clutching his chiselled hips in her hands. Sean grasps the back of her neck, runs his fingers through the baby hair he finds there. He's trying his hardest not to move her faster, or to hold her still and fuck her throat.  
  
Juliette can feel the tension in his fingers, knows by the swell of him in her mouth that's he's not far from coming. "You're so beautiful, Juliette. So irresistible." He strokes his thumb over her cheek. She draws back until only the head is resting in her mouth. Catching his stare and holding it she swirls her tongue around the head.  
  
He rolls his head back in pleasure. She pulls off of him to order, "Look at me." His gaze finds hers again. "I want you to watch me." Her eyes are heavy lidded and seductive, her cheeks pink and her lips spit shine red. He couldn't resist even if he wanted to.   
  
She wraps one hand around the base of his cock, cups his balls with the other and rolls them gently. Pumping her hand she draws him back into her mouth. Sean's panting now, on the verge of tumbling over.  
  
Juliette flicks her tongue over his slit and that's all it takes. He's coming. Orgasm feeling like it's draining him dry. Sean's hips can't stop twitching, and his legs can barely hold him up, but through it all he keeps his eyes locked on hers. Forces his lids to stay open so he can watch every glorious second of her swallowing him.   
  
She truly is beautiful.

Juliette tucks him back inside his underwear and pulls his trousers up muscular thighs. Sean can't help but kiss her before he tries to get his clothes back to some semblance of normality. It's useless. He looks up, from brushing wrinkles out of his shirt, when Juliette speaks.  
  
"Does the shop look _different_ to you?"  
  
He scrutinises his surroundings. "Yeah. Darker, somehow." He looks over at the windows, "The blinds are shut. They weren't when we came in."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"When did they get closed?" She sounds worried. Had they been so distracted they didn't notice someone else in the room?  
  
"I have no idea." A police captain should really be more observant.  
  
Before he can contemplate his increasingly shifting focus, a loud noise erupts from the back room. Their heads whip around and Juliette's striding towards the doors before he can get around the counter.   
  
"What happened?" Juliette bursts in the room and notes the panic on Monroe and Rosalee's face. Then she notes a very red faced Nick on the floor. "Nick!" She rushes over to him and kneels, trying to see what's wrong. "We have to get him to a doctor."  
  
"They won't know how to help." Rosalee uses a soft voice to try and calm her.  
  
"Do you? Do something." His skin is turning a dangerous looking pink, although it doesn't feel like he's running a temperature.  
  
"We have to let it run its course. He'll be fine, Juliette, don't worry."  
  
"Run its course? You did this to him?" She looks frantic and disbelieving.  
  
"It’s how he can help you. Help you and Sean."  
  
"What does th--" Juliette gets distracted by the alarming sight of Nick turning grey. Completely and solidly grey. "This is not _normal_. What did you do to him?!" She's looking to Monroe, but it's Sean who answers.  
  
"He'll be fine. I've been through this myself." Juliette turns confused eyes towards Sean. "It's what got me ready to wake you up from your coma. He's in pain but he'll wake up."   
  
"But..." She scans the other occupants of the room. None of them look horrified at the sight of a grey Nick passed out on the floor, or confused by what Sean just said. "This is crazy. You’re all insane."  
  
"Do you remember how long this lasted?" Monroe asks.  
  
Sean's kneeling beside Juliette, pulling her into his embrace, clutching her tight in his long arms. "I have no idea. All I remember is the pain. Then the blackness of passing out." He presses a kiss to Juliette's temple, uncaring of their audience, and whispers into her ear. "It may seem crazy but there is reason behind all of this. It's difficult to believe, but it's true."  
  
"I think I'd believe anything right now."  
  
"That's a good state of mind to be in." He smiles at her softly.

Suddenly Nick is coughing himself awake and struggling to sit up. Sean fetches him some water while everyone helps him stand. He greedily gulps down the water and sighs. Juliette looks relieved that Nick’s alright. “Please tell me that worked.” Nick’s voice sounds raw.

“You’re definitely purified. Now we just have to see if this cure will work.” Monroe tells him.

“What happens now?” Juliette asks, still assessing Nick’s appearance.

“Now? You two,” Rosalee grabs Juliette and Sean, “come with me.” She marches them into the shop while Monroe keeps Nick behind.

This potion is significantly quicker and it doesn’t take long to mix up the components. A quick stir after Monroe brings the final ingredient, and it’s ready. “This better work.” Nick sounds anxious as Rosalee hands over the concoction. Juliette reaches out a hesitant hand to take her cup. Sean’s looking at her and she catches the expression in his eyes.

What happened between them earlier had been down to lust. Plain and simple. However, the look in Sean’s eyes now, reminds her only of this morning. When they’d woken up in the comfort of the dark. When they’d immersed themselves in one another, tangled tightly together and moving in sync. Gasps mixing in the space between their mouths as they came together. Sean had the same expression then that he does now. It’s a look filled with admiration and happiness. Love.

Fear.

He’s just as frightened to lose this as she is. Afraid he’ll never feel this intensely for anyone else. He’s equally afraid that if they don’t do something, the intensity will kill them. Sean knows they have no choice but to drink.

He raises the cup to his lips, watches Juliette do the same, and then swallows the potion down.

It doesn’t burn or chill or tingle as he drinks it. It causes him no pain, provides him with no relief and Sean is scared that it hasn’t worked. There’s silence as everyone watches them. Juliette looks as if she’s waiting for something, he knows she hasn’t felt anything magical either. “What now?” Juliette says impatiently.

“Hopefully, this will lessen the strong desire and love you two have for each other, until you return to normal. You should go back to feeling how you did before your coma. But we’ll have to wait and see.” Rosalee calmly explains.

Juliette looks around at everyone studying her closely. Her eyes keep flicking between Sean, Nick and the counter that they’re all standing around. Guilt rises in her throat like bile and she feels trapped. She has to get out.

“I need some air, I’m walking home.” She’s out of the door before anyone can react.

“What if this fails?” Nick asks, worry in his voice. Rosalee can only shrug her shoulders in defeat, Monroe shaking his head beside her. Sean can feel the anger and the jealousy and the fear rolling off of Nick in waves. He thinks it’s best he makes his excuses and leaves as well.

“I’d better go, still got a lot of work to do today.”

He exits the shop and gets into his car, taking a deep breath before he starts the engine and drives home. He’s in need of a shower and a change of clothes before work. Nick watches him leave, only satisfied when he sees Sean drive in the opposite direction to which Juliette had walked.

~~~*~*~*~~~

It had been a few months since the events at the Spice Shop. Sean and Nick had patched up their friendship, forming a stronger alliance based on their new understanding of one another’s situation. Sean’s as a Prince and Nick’s as a new age Grimm. Nick and Juliette were living together again, her memories restored and their relationship slowly recovering to its previous strength.

Sean’s laying in his bed in his 16th floor apartment, ruminating over Juliette. Although he's cured and all effects of the spell have vanished, a small part of him can't help but hope that she still thinks of him when Nick fucks her.

 

 


End file.
